


through silver in blood we stand

by LearnedFoot



Category: UnREAL (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, F/F, Mirror Sex, Murder, Triple Drabble, twisted ladies being twisted together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: “Because…” It’s hard to remember with Quinn squeezing her tit like that, painful and possessive. “There’s a dead guy in the bathtub.”“So? He deserved it, didn’t he?”
Relationships: Rachel Goldberg/Quinn King
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Writing Rainbow Silver





	through silver in blood we stand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimaracretak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Title from ["Through Silver in Blood," by Neurosis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yp7Dz4bh5UE).

Rachel’s reflection is covered in blood; she feels it on her face, sticky and pulling at her skin. More is splattered across the bathroom mirror.

“Looks like a Pollock,” Quinn whispers in her ear. Her face is half hidden in Rachel’s hair, but her smirk is clear in the reflection. “I always liked Pollock.”

Quinn’s teeth are sharp against Rachel’s neck, just barely grazing, teasing a bite. Her hands, covered in blood, brush up her arm, leaving a trail of blood behind.

Rachel’s cunt clenches; her underwear is wet, clinging to her like the blood.

“Quinn,” she protests, “we can’t.”

“Why not?” Quinn’s hands are at Rachel’s shirt now, working the buttons, exposing her ratty bra; an old thing she hasn’t replaced because that would require being responsible.

“Because…” It’s hard to remember with Quinn squeezing her tit like that, painful and possessive. “There’s a dead guy in the bathtub.”

“So? He deserved it, didn’t he?”

“Well, yeah.” It is why they decided to murder him, after all. Justice when the studios failed to give it, again. She had been so naïve to think burning _Everlasting_ to the ground would make a difference. It’s the whole damn city that needs to go. “But…we need to deal with it. Him.”

Quinn responds by grabbing her chin, forcing her head to the side, and licking her way along her jaw. In the mirror, Rachel can see the way her tongue lingers on the blood freckled across her chin.

Rachel grabs the bathroom counter so hard it hurts, sharp edges jamming against her palm. “ _Quinn_.”

But she doesn’t turn away from the touch, and Quinn has to know what that means.

“We’ll handle it,” Quinn promises. Her fingers trail lower, skirting the edge of Rachel’s pants before dipping into the waistline. “After.”


End file.
